Nadie nace siendo un monstruo
by aniyasha
Summary: Jiraiya encontró un pergamino con un secreto oculto en el edificio de decodificacion, su instinto le decía que valía la pena la aventura, nunca pensó encontrar a un fantasma que lo hiciera objeto sexual. para la segunda ronda del torneo de Fics de irresistible naranja.


**NI HAO PUBLICO QUERIDO, un placer saludarlos y agradecerles sus votos en esta gran torneo. Gracias por sus votos que nos hicieron posible estar en la competencia.**

**.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MIOS, YO SIMPLEMENTE SUEÑO CON ELLOS.**

**.**

**PERSONAJE: JIRAIYA**

**.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon.**

**.**

**.**

**TORNEO DE FICS**

**DE**

**IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEGUNDA RONDA**

**.**

**NINJAS CONTRICANTES:**

**.**

**Angie bibiana yunda Osorio y Paola pacheco**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NADIE NACE SIENDO UN MONSTRUO.**

**.**

**BY **

**.**

**Aniyasha**

.

.

.

.

.

Jiraiya observaba enigmáticamente el pergamino arrugado que tenia en sus manos. La escritura era de símbolos al parecer incoherentes.

Su mirada oscura recorrió la habitación en la que se encontraba, sentía una impetuosa necesidad de entender lo que tenia en las manos, pero por mas que trataba no encontraba forma de descifrar el mensaje.

Su instinto le decía que el secreto escondido que tenia en sus manos era importante.

-Jiraiya-sensei, ¿aun esta aquí?.- pregunto Minato entrando a la habitación, sus ojos se posaron en el famoso pergamino que encontró su maestro en el edificio de codificación.

Lo voz de Jiraiya sonaba decepcionada.

-No logro entender lo que aquí esta escrito.- miro nuevamente los símbolos tratando de dar con algún indicio.

-Se parece a la escritura que utilizaban los Uzumaki en sus sellos.- comento Minato, al ver el pergamino.

La mirada brillo de euforia en Jiraiya y éste rápidamente se concentro en su alumno.

-¿Dónde esta Kushina?

-Debe de estar en mi apartamento.- dijo algo ruborizado el rubio.

El peliblanco miro incrédulo a su joven pupilo.

-Quisiera mas detalles de tu vida romántica Minato-. Dijo sarcásticamente.- pero en estos momentos mi curiosidad esta encausada por completo en este pergamino.- dio media vuelta y se encamino a buscar su adorable no-era.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-No le diré lo que dice ahí.

Kushina se negó por décima vez, estaban en el ahora departamento de la pelirroja, quien según ella comenzó a decorarlo con un toque femenino al estilo Uzumaki., armas curiosas colgaban de la pared ahora color naranja.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?.- replico el peliblanco con lagrimas en los ojos.- ya te ofrecí todo lo que tengo.

Kushina se cruzo de brazos con las mejillas sonrojadas por los chantajes que Ero-senin había utilizado para convencerla de que descifrara el código.

-No quiero ser la protagonista de sus revistas eróticas, tampoco quiero tener a Minato desnudo y atado a una cama por el resto de mi vida, no quiero objetos sexuales para alcanzar un orgasmo subliminal, no quiero clases de sexo, no quiero su lencería, no quiero nada pervertido…

Jiraiya estaba sentado en la sala con un te en la mano.

-Que tal un jutsu de príncipe exclusivo.- sonrío internamente al darse cuenta de que capto la atención de la peli roja.- ese jutsu lo pondremos sobre Minato y cualquier mujer que se acerque a menos de un metro de distancia de él será atacada con sapos apestosos.

La mirada oscura se cruzo con la violeta.

Minato quien escuchaba todo era la victima de ellos dos.

-No entiendo todo.- confeso Kushina, arrebatando el pergamino y viéndolo fijamente.- solo puedo entender la parte de Casandra como nombre y el nombre de la aldea remolino, algo como muerte, destrucción.- se sentó a lado de ero-senin.- al parecer por lo que entiendo vivió a lado norte de la aldea, cerca del bosque kumi.

El peliblanco se levanto y le quito de las manos el pergamino.

-gracias por tu ayuda, cuando regrese te daré el jutsu.

Kushina se asombro que el viejo pervertido fuera a buscar a la tal Casandra del pergamino.

-sensei.- dijo Minato.- es peligroso ir ahí.- le aconsejo el rubio.

-¡viejo pervertido!, ¡no puede ir ahí! - exclamo alterada Kushina.- se ve que es peligroso, lo que se entiende es como alguna maldición.

Jiraiya les sonrío con cariño a la pareja.

-vivo para la aventura, además mi instinto nunca falla.- y sin decir nada mas se esfumo en una cortina de humo.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un mes después Jiraiya por fin pudo llegar al lugar que Kushina le dijo, era el pueblo fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue una de las aldeas mas poderosas el Remolino.

Siguiendo sus instintos busco el lugar que marcaba el pergamino

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Recorrió primero con su mano la fina piel de porcelana de su amante estremeciéndose por sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Los ojos dorados de ella lo invitaban al pecado.

-Te amo

Eran las palabras que Casandra le repetía a Jiraiya.

Estaban acostados sobre la más fina tela de seda en sabanas.

La mujer arriba de él le enseñaba sin ningún tipo de pudor alguno su hermoso cuerpo que brillaba con la luz de las velas.

Él recorrió con la mano la aureola de sus pechos, después los masajeo con delicadeza. El seno cabía perfectamente en su mano y al probarlos eran dulces, no pudo evitar morderlos y succionarlos con fuerza.

Todo el cuerpo de él estaba tenso, deseaba penetrarla pero encadenado a la cama no podía, estaba a merced de su captora Casandra.

Ella gimió sintiendo como la necesidad de tenerlo a dentro de su cuerpo, por lo que quito la sabana que estorbaba y ambos quedaron desnudos.

Por fin pudo Jiraiya quedar libre de las ataduras y comenzó a seducir a su captora.

Cambiaron rápidamente de postura, él quedo arriba de ella.

-necesito tenerte.- la voz ronca de Jiraiya tenia un gran sentido de posesión.

La mujer de bajo de él sonrío, su cabello dorado parecía oro sobre la sabana de ceda roja.

-soy toda tuya amor.- dijo con sensualidad arqueando su cuerpo debajo de él, rozando sus sexos en una fricción estremecedora.

Él gimió ante el encanto y la sensualidad de esa mujer, capturo su boca cual dulce sabia recordándole el mejor sake que había probado.

Se acomodo entre los muslos de ella y comenzó a penetrarla a un ritmo lento, sintiendo placer al desplazarse por el canal húmedo y caliente de su amante.

Las embestidas fueron acrecentándose con el tiempo.

Ella sabía tocarlo, lo abrazaba con las piernas y facilitaba la penetración mas profunda.

Jiraiya sentía que cada vez que tenían sexo se hacían uno solo.

Él recorrió a besos el cuerpo de Casandra antes de que ambos alcanzaran el orgasmo.

Pero Jiraiya cometió un gran error por que al mirar como la rubia gozaba y gemía por él la confundió con su gran amor, y no pudo evitar que se le escapara de los labios su nombre.

-Tsunade…

Los ojos dorados se convirtieron en dagas frías, el calor fue remplazado por un frío intenso.

El lugar que era hermoso cambio derepente en una zona fantasmal.

Y la mujer que antes gemía y gozaba, la cual parecía una muñeca de porcelana ahora era espectral fantasma.

Al darse cuenta de esto, él brinco de la cama y ella cual fantasma desfigurado lo vio con una sonrisa tétrica.

-Eres igual a todos.- dijo distorsionadamente.- se te da todo el amor del mundo.- dijo parándose de la cama, su cuerpo destrozado era un horror a la luz de las velas.- pero nunca se conforman, si amas algo no lo dañas.- se acerco a él que estaba petrificado sin poder moverse.- es una lastima tener que matarte como a todos, realmente me gustabas…

La oscuridad lo invadió por completo…

.-.-.-.-.-

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-..-.

-Estoy segura que si le seguimos leyendo cosas pervertidas reaccionara.- aseguro Kushina

Jiraiya escucho el comentario y abrió los ojos cansadamente.

Reconoció el lugar y a las personas que lo miraban con asombro.

-¡Eres un baka !.- ese fue el saludo de Tsunade.- ir a perder el tiempo en una investigación que te provoco casi la muerte.- le hizo la revisión a los sentidos de él.- la próxima vez que quieras morirte elige una que no falle.- se dio la vuelta encaminándose a la salida del cuarto de hospital y azotó la puerta al salir.

Kushina y Minato los miraban con humor en sus ojos.

-Estuvo muy preocupada por ti sensei.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Me lo debes todo ami.- replico Kushina.- no me quede conforme con lo que decía el pergamino, así que investigué todo lo que pude con relación a esa tal Casandra .- le tendió un pergamino.- y me di cuenta de que estabas en problemas así que fuimos por ti.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo sensei.- comento Minato algo preocupado.- el lugar en donde estabas se consumía en llamas, logramos rescatarte.- agarro la mano a Kushina y le hizo una seña para salir de ahí.

Jiraiya miraba lo que decía el pergamino.

_Casandra es el ejemplo de que el amor es una fuente de poder inmenso tanto para el bien como para el mal._

_Su historia nos demuestra el poder de destrucción que puede ocasionar un amor profundo pero mal encaminado, al grado de una obsesión fatal. _

_Fue esposa de un kage del remolino, quien al traicionarla desato un gran rencor en ella._

_Casandra tenia un chakra sumamente especial, se convirtió en un gran peligro para la aldea._

_Fue sellada tiempo después por el delito de muerte a más de 100 mujeres, las cuales tuvieron una muerte dolorosa, con mutilaciones por todo su cuerpo para después quemarlas aun con vida._

_Sus ultimas palabras nos dan mucho en que pensar._

_Nadie nace siendo un monstruo, la vida los hace…_

Dejo a un lado el pergamino y contemplo el techo del cuarto del hospital de konoha.

Y pensar que vivió una gran aventura traumatizante, con un espíritu que lo hizo gozar como ninguna mujer lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Suspiro pesadamente y adolorido…

Cuantos secretos antiguos deben de estar escondidos dentro del edificio de descodificación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

.-.-.-.-

.—

Si lo se, me quedo raro ¬¬

No lo puedo evitar, ustedes ya me conocen

Mi imaginación es rarisisisisiisima.

Quejas con mi mente….

Agradezco inmensamente sus votos XD, pero necesito mas para ganar el torneo asi que no se detengan , voten , voten y voten.

Mil gracias por leer…

Los quiere aniyasha.

Facebook aniyasha saotome

Grupo irresistible naranja.

Cuarto hokage naranja.


End file.
